specforcesfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Esboço:Legends:Guarda Real do Imperador
A Guarda Real do Imperador, às vezes referida como Guarda Real Imperial ou Guarda Imperial, era uma unidade de elite das forças armadas do Império Galáctico encarregado com a proteção do Imperador, Palpatine. Palpatine praticamente não era visto sem um destacamento de Guardas Reais ao seu lado, tanto que eles normalmente o acompanhavam a suas câmaras de cama e seu escritório dentro da Estrela da Morte. O número exato de Guardas Reais servindo o Imperador era desconhecido, com especulações variando de menos de cinquenta até dezenas de milhares, embora os números foram estimados em pelo menos quatrocentos em algum ponto. Como os stormtroopers do Corpo Stormtrooper, os Guardas Reais formavam uma unidade militar independente do Exército Imperial e respondiam diretamente ao Imperador. A Guarda Real era sediada na Academia da Guarda Real Imperial em Yinchorr, um planeta estéril deixado sem vida por ataques aéreos genocidas do Império. Candidatos para a tutela na Academia, escolhidos entre várias unidades no Exército Imperial, passavam por rigorosos programas de treinamento projetados para construir um senso de lealdade extrema ao Imperador, com os alunos muitas vezes sendo obrigados a matar uns aos outros em combate ao vivo. Os guardas eram treinados em várias formas de artes marciais, incluindo Echani. Guardas eram comumente equipados com vibroespadas e piques de energia, juntamente a pistolas blaster pesadas para combate à distância. A Guarda Real foi a sucessora da Guarda Vermelha da República Galáctica, tendo também influência da Guarda Solar, a unidade militar Sith pessoal liderada pelo alter ego de Palpatine, Darth Sidious. Seguindo a primeira morte do Imperador durante a Batalha de Endor, a unidade, sem um líder, ficou dispersa por vários anos. Entretanto, durante as subsequentes reincarnações do Imperador na forma dos corpos clonados, a unidade foi convocada em Byss, lutando pelo renascimento de Palpatine e sendo quase destruída pela destruição de Byss pela Arma da Galáxia e da capitânia de Palpatine, a Eclipse II. Quando um membro da unidade, Carnor Jax, foi implicado pelo médico pessoal de Palpatine em garantir o fracasso de seus copors clone em uma tentativa de se tornar Imperador, ele liderou uma matança de sobreviventes da unidade em Yinchorr, sobrando apenas Kir Kanos. Jax licitou o trono vazio anteriormente ocupado por Palpatine antes de ser assassinado por Kanos, cuja lealdade eterna ao Imperador e seus ideais levou-o a uma cruzada para assassinar qualquer um envolvido com sua morte. Aparições *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' * * *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire 4'' *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''The Force Unleashed'' jogo *''The Force Unleashed'' romance *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''First Impressions'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Extinction'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Betrayal'' *''Resurrection'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Vader's Quest 2'' *''Allegiance'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Choices of One'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 1: My Brother, My Enemy, Parte 1'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''The Emperor's Trophy'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel * *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' romance *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' romance júnior *''Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 1'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' * *''X-wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''The Last Command'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Kenix Kil'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Hard Currency'' * *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 2'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' }} Aparições não-canônicas *''A Death Star Is Born'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Collapsing New Empires'' Veja também *Guarda Vermelha *Protetor Soberano Imperial *Guarda Sombra do Imperador *Sentinela do Senado Imperial Categoria:Especializações militares Imperiais Categoria:Guarda Real Categoria:Unidades militares Imperiais